Star Wars in distant
by zhaolujin
Summary: A short story about Anakin and Obi-Wan in a mystery planet


A space ship landed on a open ground slowly. After the dust disappeared, 2 man in a long brown cope standing in front of the shuttle. Without saying anything, this 2 strangers separated to different direction into the woods. They were moving so quick but no sound can be heard in the distant, and seems like they were seeking for something, something important that draws this 2 people from another side of galaxy.

Suddenly, a fight going on in the peaceful woods. A blue light sparked in the darkness and after a while, the fight stopped. A squad of rob-soldier noticed that rare blue light and contacted with the patrol team to check it out. No responses from patrols, something goes wrong. The rob-soldier automatically get weapon prepared and marched to that strange spot. They kept scanning the surrounding and checked every possible place for one can hide, and not very hard, they found remains of the patrol team. All 8 robots were cut in pieces, the metal near the wound melted, and the guns were even not loaded. It was a fast and precise strike, and blue light plus the melting metal...it was too late for the robot to realize who or what kind of enemy they were facing. The man in brown cope appeared in the middle of the rob-soldier, pushed his hand to the comm guy and it smashed to the nearest tree. Then the robots fired their arms but stranger draw a sword with blue light and it stopped all the rounds. Few more swings, the robots were all into pieces.

No doubt, this is a Jedi, and the only reason why Jedis came to this planet is the factory.

Obi-Wan and Anakin meets in side the woods. "Did you just have a fight with rob-soldier?" Obi-Wan ask Anakin while keep alerting the surrounding. "I don't want this mission being compromised at the beginning Anakin." "Sure master, I ambushed some robs on my recon, it's just fine trust me, relax." Anakin comforts his master with a big smile. Obi-Wan stares at Anakin and says "My apprentice, remember we are here for Real Job, don't want to start anything that irrelative with our goal. Now, we across this wood to find Lord Duke's factories without drawing attention, can you obey this order?" Anakin wants to explain but seeing master Obi-Wan's serious face, he can only nods his head to stopped this conversation.

On the other side of the planet, there is a factory hidden in the top of mountain. No windows can reveal what is going on inside the building. However, every week there will be a giant battle crazier arrives above the mountain. Ships coming up and down to deliver something and that is what Jedi Council wants to know. The battle between the Republic and Merchant Alliance has been far too long and the situation is not good for Republic, rob-soldier are endless, kill one robot there will be more coming. Though clone soldiers are much intelligent and more adapt to changing battlefield, they still often out of number and got over run. Master Uda found this factory with Councilor's information, and had a feeling that this place is the key to the war. The dark force block his sight, what happen here is under the protection of a Sith Lord. It is a urgent to figure it out ASAP.

The missing squad draws some attention. Recon base inside the woods notices 2 squads hasn't come back on time and the comm is loss. Commending center checked system for several times and it is working perfectly. Who can take down 16 rob-soldier without making any noise? The operator then sends alert to all the recon post in the woods, a search is going to happen.

2 companies of soldier with heavy armor marched to the last place they received the comm. for couple of hours, they still don't have any sight of their missing squads. The woods looks peaceful that no one can imagine early this day, a fight was going on here. The first sign is a laser mark on a tree, no doubt, the squad was under attack. Then they find more evidence of gun fight such as burned ground, destroyed trees and finally, remains of total 16 rob-soldier. Soldier called commend center immediately "HQ HQ, this is search leader. Confirm missing squads are KIA. Unknown attacker. Analyzing... 90% a Jedi. Over." Jedi is here in the planet!? Operator is totally shocked! No they can't know this place! It is so far from the war zone and only Lord Duke knows the factory, how can Jedi landed on here? I must inform Lord Duke!

The operator rushes to the comm room like somebody is casing him for his life. He opens the machine and tab some words on it, then, a face showing no emotions appears on the screen. It is a man with short white hair and gray beard. He wears the same cope that Anakin wears but this time is a black cope. His sight stops on Operator, and a voice can barely feels the emotion comes out from that mouth. "What is the Urgent" "My lord, J..Jedi is here now!" A surprise shows on that face and in a flash it fades. "Jedi... Seems we need to give our gusts a warm welcome. Those people may not know we notice them. Tell the troops to seize them!" "Yes my lord, we will stop the Jedi" Having the order, the operator is going to rush back to commend center, but he hears the empty voice again. "Make sure you find them, and I will presence soon." What!? Lord Duke is coming here in person!? Though the operator knows what they are producing here, but Lord Duke can send other Sith Lord instead coming here in person. Is those Jedis worry him that much? The operator has a bad feeling about this, he runs to the commend center and gives a direct order.

"All forces near the west woods, mobilize to locate and kill Jedi inside the forests. No attention draws before engage, HQ out."

Anakin and Obi-Wan have left the ambush spot for several hours, they are right in the middle of the forests. The fight makes Obi-Wan pretty unhappy, he focus on the road without paying any attention to Anakin. His apprentice tried to apology but he knows Anakin is not apologizing from bottom of his heart. Obi-Wan is worried about Anakin's mental stability for a lone time. Unlike other Jedi, Anakin can master forces much earlier and his power is incredible strong. Even Obi-Wan himself can't compare with him. However, there is a doubt in Anakin's mind, Obi-Wan can't tell exactly, but Anakin's unsettled temper and hunger for power may some day end his Jedi life. As his friend and master, Obi-Wan must make sure Anakin can find peace in mind and bring the force back to balance as the prophecy told, but... Oh no..."Anakin!, stop now!" "What's wrong master? Just few hours and we will arrive!" "Quite! We're been surrounded!"


End file.
